


Salvando lo que Amamos

by PrincesaSolo



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Análisis de personajes, Análisis del Gingerrose, Ensayo, F/M, Gingerrose - Freeform, Metaanalisis, Traducción
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-13
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-13 12:20:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29401854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrincesaSolo/pseuds/PrincesaSolo
Summary: Un meta análisis de los méritos del Gingerrose.
Relationships: Armitage Hux & Rose Tico, Armitage Hux/Rose Tico
Kudos: 4





	Salvando lo que Amamos

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Saving What We Love](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28617495) by [ElfMaidenOfLight](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElfMaidenOfLight/pseuds/ElfMaidenOfLight). 



Desde los muy leídos clásicos hasta la modernidad, desde Elizabeth Bennet y el Señor Darcy de Orgullo y Prejuicio, hasta Jude y Cardan de El Príncipe Cruel, el tropo de enemigos a amantes ha sido un elemento básico probado y verdadero de la ficción literaria a lo largo de los siglos.

En la trilogía de la secuela de Star Wars, Rose Tico y Armitage Hux pueden parecer contrastantes entre sí, pero los rasgos de personaje que comparten, los intereses similares y las personalidades contrastantes los cimentan firmemente en el panteón de ships de enemigos a amantes.

A primera vista, son adversarios naturales, pero si bien la franquicia de Star Wars se esfuerza por pintar un marcado contraste entre quién es visto como un héroe y quién es visto como un villano, el gran volumen de material nuevo y canónico sobre estos dos personajes les ha llevado a encarnar historias de fondo ricas y multifacéticas y rasgos profundamente arraigados que traicionan esta cansada dicotomía de “bueno” vs “malo”. Esta riqueza; sus convicciones, ideales, destrezas y experiencias pasadas, crea un suelo fértil en el que podría florecer un romance bastante improbable, pero ardiente. 

Si bien alguna vez se consideró un "Crack Ship", _(Notas de traducción: se refiere a una pareja poco probable o casi imposible por su escasa interacción)_ su popularidad ha crecido considerablemente desde The Rise of Skywalker, donde la notable ausencia de Rose y el giro de Hux hacia el espionaje establecieron las condiciones perfectas para elevar a estos dos personajes dejados de lado pero con una rica historia de fondo, en ser más ampliamente aceptados como pareja potencial. Antes de profundizar en los aspectos más matizados de por qué sus personajes funcionarían tan bien en un entorno romántico, primero debemos abordar el tema de su interacción (o la falta de ella) en la trilogía secuela.

Aunque finalmente se eliminó de la película, la escena del 'mordisco' en The Last Jedi de Rian Johnson es sin duda la zona cero del origen de este ship. A pesar de su condición de escena eliminada en la película, esta interacción debe considerarse como material canónico, ya que permanece presente en múltiples novelizaciones, así como en el diario personal de Rose. Aquí, Rose y Finn están condenados a ser ejecutados mientras Hux los vigila. En esta escena, vemos un lado de Hux que es nuevo y curioso. Cuando Rose deja caer su medallón, en lugar de tomarlo para sí mismo como un trofeo de su victoria sobre su infiltración fallida, Hux voluntariamente le devuelve a Rose su colgante, una decisión aparentemente incongruente dada la cantidad de poder que tiene sobre ella en este momento y por el desarrollo de su personaje hasta ahora en la trilogía. Sin duda, él está haciendo esto para regodearse, mientras denigra a Rose y a Hays Minor, pero podría haberlo hecho sin permitir que Rose mantuviera este recuerdo físico de su hermana. Está a punto de ser ejecutada, así que ¿por qué devolverle el collar? Aquí nunca estamos al tanto de las motivaciones internas de Hux, por lo que su razonamiento final sigue siendo un misterio. Quizás implica algún tipo de respeto retorcido ante la pura audacia que se necesita para robar a bordo de una nave insignia de la Primera Orden.

Uno debe preguntarse, con la alta probabilidad de que Hux sea informado sobre el plan final de Rose y Finn para desactivar el rastreador hiperespacial, si Hux no es, en ese momento, consciente de la aptitud tecnológica de Rose. Sabría que no fue DJ quien formuló el plan de infiltración, y estaría al tanto del antiguo puesto de Finn como trabajador sanitario. Esta deducción deja a Rose como el cerebro de la operación.

En el texto, él admite "la idea de enviarlos a ambos al nivel de detención para un interrogatorio extenso"[[1]](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28617495#ftnt1), pero después de que Rose lo ataca, exige: "¡Ejecútenlos a ambos!"[[2]](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28617495#ftnt2). ¿Por qué la distinción aquí de "ambos"? ¿Ambos, como lo opuesto a sólo uno de los dos, antes de que Rose encendiera su ira? ¿Hux siempre tuvo la intención de ejecutar a Rose? ¿Podría haber estado contemplando reclutarla? Hux “[saborea] la furia en sus ojos”[[3]](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28617495#ftnt3) y quizás en ese momento ve un elemento de su propia rabia interna reflejada de vuelta hacia él.

En este momento, específicamente cuando toca la barbilla de Rose, es la primera y única vez en toda la trilogía cinematográfica que Armitage Hux toca físicamente, voluntariamente o no, a otro personaje. A pesar de su trasfondo canónico de la intensa violencia física que le infligió su padre, se esfuerza por tocar a Rose. Es un momento de conexión innegable, con muchas señales y matices sexuales: las posiciones de sus cuerpos, un personaje arrodillado ante el otro, la lucha de poder entre ellos junto con el elogio y el castigo de voz suave que Hux otorga a su prisionera, la 'recompensa' de devolver el colgante de Rose, su contacto persistente, casi íntimo en el rostro de Rose con su guante de cuero, y el acto físico de Rose mordiendo su mano. El uso más notable del subtexto en esta escena tendría que ser el detalle del lenguaje corporal antes mencionado; específicamente, Rose en una posición postrada, atada en el suelo, con Hux dominándola.

Muchas veces en los medios de comunicación, el acto de arrodillarse va acompañado de fuertes connotaciones. Por ejemplo, un hombre arrodillado ante una mujer denota cierto aire de súplica, ya sea en forma de suplicar perdón o en forma de apelación al corazón de la mujer, como una propuesta. Lo contrario de esto, en donde una mujer está arrodillada ante un hombre, denota una posición de autoridad y poder sexual dominada por los hombres. Esto no sugiere que la escena de la mordedura en sí implique actos físicos reales, sino más bien una representación visual de una posición de poder arquetípica que podría sentar las bases sobre las que eventualmente se podría construir un tipo específico de intimidad. Los conceptos de esta dinámica ciertamente se pueden aplicar de manera sexual, pero también se pueden usar en la configuración para una inversión metafórica. Si Hux cayera bajo el ámbito de la Resistencia y la supervisión de Rose, sería despojado de su poder y su rango; entonces sería Hux quien de repente se encuentra en la posición de subordinado. Tales cambios en la estructura de poder se usan comúnmente en muchos arcos de historias de enemigos a amantes, y encajarían bien con los arcos de estos dos personajes.

En cuanto a Rose, su desprecio en esta escena es bastante claro, pero no muerde ciegamente a Hux en un ataque de ira. Su decisión es bastante calculada. Como se menciona en _Star Wars The Last Jedi: Rose Tico Resistance Fighter_ de Jason Fry, Rose comenta: “Le mordí el dedo con fuerza. No porque pensara que podría salvarnos, sino porque quería dejar una marca en él, una cicatriz que le hiciera recordar a Otomok ya mí”[[4]](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28617495#ftnt4). Ella escribe esto en su diario personal, lo que significa que ha pensado y reflexionado sobre este momento en privado. La cita anterior también va acompañada de un bosquejo aproximado del general Hux, aparentemente de la mano de Rose.

En su motivación por ser memorable, Rose tiene éxito; una escena futura describe a Hux no actuando precipitadamente "por una vez"[[5]](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28617495#ftnt5) después de regresar al puente, después de haber recibido el mordisco de Rose y "luciendo agitado"[[6]](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28617495#ftnt6). Uno debe preguntarse si Hux, como Rose, reflexiona sobre esta interacción en el futuro, especialmente porque tiene un recordatorio físico de ella a través de una cicatriz.

Por lo tanto, se ha establecido el aspecto de "enemigos" de la _trope_ de enemigos a amantes. Estos dos personajes no solo están en bandos opuestos de una guerra mortal, sino que se han ofendido entre sí con impresiones duraderas.

Esto nos lleva a su interacción (headcanon) en The Rise of Skywalker. _(Notas de traducción: Headcanon se refiere a información que forma parte del canon implícito en el fandom, no es oficial)._

Si bien Rose fue finalmente, y lamentablemente, marginada en la película final, muchos se han dignado a especular y fantasear sobre sus hazañas fuera de la pantalla. Es decir, que se le asignó su propia misión secreta; el de la general Leia que la nombró para encabezar las operaciones más clandestinas de la Resistencia. Esto no está fuera de lugar para Rose, ya que en la novela Escuadrón Cobalto, tanto Rose como su hermana Paige son enviadas por Leia en una misión de espionaje. Rose, en el momento de The Rise of Skywalker, tendría experiencia de campo real en el ámbito del espionaje.

Además, nunca se explica cómo Hux contactó por primera vez a la Resistencia para transmitir información vital de la Primer Orden. ¿Es posible que él y Rose estuvieran conversando por medio de una comunicación secreta antes del traspaso físico que se retrata en la película? Esta teoría abre numerosas vías para que estos dos personajes interactúen. Ya sea a sabiendas, cuando Rose conoce la identidad de Hux pero tiene órdenes de mantener dicha información en secreto, o sin saberlo, cuando está construyendo una conexión personal y profesional con Hux sin saber su verdadera identidad. Lo primero prepararía el camino para el conflicto y las chispas, ya que tanto Hux como Rose luchan por el dominio mientras se ven obligados a trabajar juntos. Lo segundo permitiría una relación más personal sin los prejuicios previos, sólo para que las verdaderas identidades enturbien las aguas una vez que se conozcan.

Cabe señalar aquí que durante este tiempo, entre el final de The Last Jedi y los eventos en The Rise of Skywalker, cuando Hux se convierte en informante, Rose ha “desarrollado modificaciones en los sistemas de hiperimpulso que [hicieron] más difícil rastrear naves para los sistemas de la Primera Orden[[7]](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28617495#ftnt7)”. Estas modificaciones fueron un desaire directo contra el rastreador hiperespacial, una creación de nada menos que el propio Hux[[8]](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28617495#ftnt8). Rose habría necesitado un conocimiento integral de este sistema para contrarrestarlo. Es muy posible que durante sus juegos de espionaje, parte de esta información pasara de un espía a otro.

Esta teorización no quiere restar importancia a las motivaciones profundamente personales de Hux en su decisión de convertirse en espía. No estaba ayudando a la Resistencia porque creía en su causa. Si bien la película 'explica' que Hux quiere que KyloRen pierda, no profundiza en las motivaciones de Hux como las novelas. Estas motivaciones son otra forma en que Rose y Hux comparten una conexión profunda a través de sus convicciones personales.

A pesar de cómo la audiencia está condicionada a creer que la Primera Orden es malvada, es más que eso para Armitage Hux. Es devoto, aunque erróneamente, de la organización que ayudó a construir. Esto queda muy claro en la novelización de _The Last Jedi_ de Alan Dean Foster, en la que Hux defiende la Orden ante Kylo Ren cuando afirma: "Mi deber es luchar por la Primera Orden con cada pizca de información, cada trozo de material y cada soldado que funcione a mis órdenes. Ese fue el juramento que hice. Ese es el juramento que he jurado mantener"[[9]](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28617495#ftnt9). Por lo tanto, cuando la Orden está, en su opinión, bajo el ataque de Kylo Ren y el General Pryde, Hux decide que "su mayor acto de lealtad a la Primera Orden sería traicionarla"[[10]](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28617495#ftnt10). De esta manera, reconociendo la devoción de Hux por la Orden y su disposición a convertirse literalmente en espía para salvar lo que queda de su ejército, uno puede argumentar que está tratando de salvar lo que ama, una de las principales características del carácter de Rose. 

Su devoción por la Orden también refleja las propias convicciones de Rose mientras lucha por la Resistencia. Rose, al igual que Hux, coloca su causa "por delante de todas las cosas, incluida ella misma"[[11]](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28617495#ftnt11) y se afirma que estuvo "dispuesta a desobedecer órdenes para hacer lo que ella [pensaba que era] correcto"[[12],](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28617495#ftnt12) similar a la justificación subyacente de Hux. por sus propios actos de traición.

Este paralelo en los rasgos de personaje nos lleva a qué obstáculos, momentos de unión y sanación podrían explorarse si estos dos personajes forman un vínculo romántico, y cómo los elementos centrales de este ship se adaptan bien a los temas generales de Star Wars.

Vamos a abordar la escena ambigua de la muerte de Hux, en la cual es totalmente plausible que Hux es lo suficientemente astuto para llevar una armadura protectora debajo de su uniforme. Durante el resto de esta discusión, asumiremos que la Primera Orden ha caído y que Armitage Hux se encuentra a merced de la Resistencia. Esto permite la sanación y el crecimiento por parte de Hux, que es esencial para la duración de este ship, así como el camino para destacar. Rose tiene un merecido reconocimiento como personaje ideal, apasionado y con notables habilidades. Dado que Hux tiene una mente igualmente técnica, no sería difícil imaginarlo deslumbrado por su agalla y perspicacia durante su tiempo en la base. Esto sería inmensamente valioso para Rose, ya que Hux está en una posición única para apreciarla por sus habilidades, en lugar de ser un personaje secundario del elenco principal predominantemente masculino.

En las zonas de conflicto, no sería ninguna sorpresa que Hux y Rose chocarían a nivel de sus ideales y lealtades, a pesar de la indudable hostilidad entre ellos con respecto a la posible participación de Hux en el ataque del mundo natal de Rose y la participación de la Primera Orden en la muerte de su hermana. 

Sin embargo, sin grandes obstáculos emocionalmente tensos que superar, su relación no contendría el condimento distintivo que generalmente sobresale en los enemigos a amantes, como la elevada y cargada tensión sexual y la forma en la que las suposiciones y las barreras previamente sostenidas se derrumban ante el poder sobrecogedor del amor.

Al verlos a través de la lente de esta _trope_ , por mucho que haya conflicto, también debe haber momentos de unión y comprensión. Cuando se trata de Hux y Rose, estas áreas de vinculación sin duda se centrarían en la tecnología y la mecánica.

Rose Tico se describe comúnmente como “una mecánica excelente y altamente imaginativa”[[13],](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28617495#ftnt13) “con una mente técnica y metódica”[[14]](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28617495#ftnt14) “ingeniosa, inventiva y propensa a pensar con originalidad”[[15]](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28617495#ftnt15). Además de diseñar otros componentes técnicos cruciales, también fue fundamental en el plan para desactivar el dispositivo de seguimiento del hiperespacio de la Primera Orden, el propio invento de Armitage Hux [[16]](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28617495#ftnt16), que finalmente pudo eludir permanentemente. Esto establece claramente una rivalidad entre sus inventos, otra forma en la que están conectados. 

El mismo Hux es descrito como un " manitas fuera de lugar"[[17]](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28617495#ftnt17) y además del rastreador hiperespacial, se le atribuye el diseño de gran parte de la nueva tecnología lista para la batalla de la Primera Orden y, por supuesto, tomó el mando del diseño, implementación y funcionamiento de la Base Starkiller. “El futuro, creía Hux, estaría gobernado por la industria y la innovación”[[18],](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28617495#ftnt18) “y como tal se consideraba un hombre de ciencia y tecnología”[[19].](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28617495#ftnt19)

Este interés y aptitud compartidos por la tecnología crearía un entorno para que estos dos personajes se entiendan y comiencen a vincularse. Aunque contencioso, abriría las puertas a una relación más profunda, quizás romántica, especialmente si Hux estaba sorprendido e impresionado por el intelecto y las habilidades de Rose. Por parte de Rose, ella “tiene un respeto a regañadientes por la ciencia dela Primera Orden”[[20]](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28617495#ftnt20) y fácilmente podría seguir el ritmo de Hux en una capacidad técnica.

Por supuesto, para que la _trope_ de enemigos a amantes florezca con estos dos personajes, debería haber una sanación significativa por parte de Hux y una misericordia significativa por parte de Rose. Para comprender cómo pueden ocurrir tanto la sanación como la misericordia, uno debe profundizar más en las historias de fondo ricas y a veces dolorosas de ambos personajes.

Es en el cómic _Age of Resistance_ -General Hux que nos enteramos por primera vez de que Armitage sufrió abusos de su padre Brendol Hux, así como de los compañeros de él. Esto se resume en el extracto de The Rise of Skywalker la novela juvenil, a continuación:

“... a pesar de lo orgulloso que estaba Brendol Hux de su propio servicio imperial, no estaba tan orgulloso de su hijo. Diría que Armitage nunca haría nada por sí mismo. Era estúpido. Era débil. No tenía carácter. Y luego Armitage soportaba una bofetada que se convertía en un golpe que a menudo se convertía en una paliza".[[21]](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28617495#ftnt21)

Alentado por otros adultos en la órbita de su padre, junto con el abuso físico que ha sufrido, el joven Armitage está condicionado a creer que sólo el dolor y la dominación lo mantendrán vivo.

Combinemos esto con el lavado de cerebro que ha recibido, "las historias de su padre sobre el glorioso Imperio que había traído orden a la galaxia después del caos de las Guerras Clon"[[22]](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28617495#ftnt22) lo que presenciamos en la trilogía cinematográfica son los actos de un chico sumamente dañado, ahora hombre, que tuvo poco amor y cuidado de niño.

Aunque "no tenía amigos cuando era niño y nunca conoció a su madre", [23] de muchas maneras, las mujeres juegan un papel vital en la formación de la identidad de Hux. Su madre, una mujer de la cocina con quien su padre tuvo un 'romance', estuvo ausente de su vida, Brendol la dejó en Arkanis durante una redada de la República y se presume muerta, dejando a Hux moldeado y formado por el odio de Brendol. A pesar de esto, las únicas relaciones positivas de Hux han sido con mujeres. La gran almirante Sloane, por ejemplo, lo protegió cuando era niño de la ira de su padre y se convirtió en su mentora a una edad temprana. Phasma también se convirtió en una amiga cercana; una confidente lo suficientemente cercana como para que Hux compartiera su deseo y crimen de asesinar a su padre. Rose podría ser otra fuerza femenina positiva en su vida y, con su inquebrantable compasión, podría inspirar y guiar a Hux mientras sana las profundas heridas que Brendol le infligió inicialmente hace tantos años. 

Imaginar este nivel de misericordia de Rose va bien con su caracterización, ya que se la describe como "muy empática" por naturaleza. No cabe duda de que ha sido alterada irrevocablemente por los hechos que ha presenciado en su pasado, el dolor que ha soportado y la pérdida de su hermana con quien compartía "un vínculo que habría sido extraordinario incluso entre gemelos" [24]](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28617495#ftnt24) y, sin embargo, su sentido de la justicia y la compasión no se ha visto afectado.

Rian Johnson destacó estos rasgos en _The Last Jedi,_ donde incluso en medio de una guerra devastadora, llega a hacerse amiga de Finn, un ex soldado de asalto y ex miembro de la Primera Orden. Johnson describió a Rose como el "ángel en el hombro de Finn"[[25]](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28617495#ftnt25) sirviendo como su brújula moral y tratando de empujar a Finn en la "dirección correcta"[[26]](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28617495#ftnt26). Quizás Finn no es el único ex miembro de la Primera Orden en el que podría tener un efecto positivo y duradero.

Esforzarse por ser una fuerza positiva en la vida de alguien tampoco siempre denota perdón. El perdón, por todos los actos horribles que ha cometido Hux, parecía casi inalcanzable. De hecho, se puede argumentar que no hay forma factible, con cuántas vidas se han perdido debido a sus decisiones, que una sola persona pueda, o deba, perdonar a Hux por sus actos pasados. Pero, ¿qué pasa con la redención? Hacer buenas obras, en penitencia, se adapta bien a muchos de los temas generales de la franquicia de StarWars. Especialmente en el caso de Hux, quizás la única forma en que puede comenzar en un camino hacia la redención es que lo empujen a ser mejor y a hacerlo mejor.

Sin duda, esto sería difícil para Rose: esforzarse por mostrar bondad a un antiguo enemigo que ha cometido actos tan oscuros y sangrientos como Hux, pero ya se ha demostrado que Rose mira voluntariamente más allá de su propio dolor para ayudar a los demás. Cuando renuncia a su medallón en The Last Jedi, el último recordatorio físico de su hermana recientemente fallecida, por el bien común, se nos da un vistazo de lo decidida y dura que puede ser Rose, especialmente cuando cree que está haciendo lo correcto.

La mentalidad de Rose de luchar por lo que es 'bueno', en lugar de destruir lo que es 'malo', está perfectamente encapsulada en quizás una de las líneas más icónicas no solo de toda la Trilogía secuela, sino de toda la franquicia. Una que personifica una de las verdades fundamentales de Star Wars:

"Así es como vamos a ganar. No luchando contra lo que odiamos. Salvando lo que amamos"[[27].](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28617495#ftnt27)

Esto no significa que Rose sea ajena a la ira o la rabia. Ella exhibe tanto "ante el maltrato de otros, poblaciones particularmente vulnerables, como se ve por su desprecio por Canto Bight y su simpatía tanto por los niños esclavizados como por las criaturas abusadas allí"[[28]](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28617495#ftnt28) pero la máxima expresión de esta ira son los actos de bondad y amor; sanador y edificante en lugar de destructivo. Rose libera a los _fathiers_ y muestra bondad a uno de los jóvenes, dándole su anillo de la Resistencia como símbolo de esperanza. Quizás incluso podría llegar a reconocer al niño herido, todavía atrapado y asustado, dentro de un hombre despiadado como Hux.

Teniendo en cuenta todo lo que Rose ha visto y soportado, dada su inquebrantable compasión frente a probabilidades aparentemente abrumadoras, y dado su autoproclamado lema de tratar de proteger lo bueno que se puede en medio de tanta pérdida devastadora y animosidad, ¿no podría también sentir un mínimo de simpatía por un General convertido en espía que toda su vida ha sido un eco destructivo de eventos traumáticos en su propio pasado?

Rose no solo sería capaz de ver lo bueno, por pequeño que sea, que queda dentro de Hux, sino que sería su inclinación natural, su verdad fundamental, para buscar obstinadamente esas brasas parpadeantes de su humanidad y luchar con uñas y dientes para que puedan crecer.

¿Dónde deja esto a nuestra pareja, ahora al otro lado de su viaje de enemigos a amantes potenciales? ¿Haciendo cosas juntos, quizás? ¿Encerrado en un lúgubre laboratorio de la Resistencia intercambiando sarcasmos y ocurrencias a medida que Rose quita las capas de lo que convirtió a Armitage en el General Hux, mientras el frío exterior de él se agrieta y finalmente se rompe bajo la enormidad del corazón de ella? 

Sin duda, es un futuro fascinante para ambos: Rose reconocida por Hux por su mente tecnológica y Hux destrozado y despellejado por la compasión severa e inquebrantable de Rose. ¿exigirá ella a Hux que utilice su brillante mente para reparar una galaxia que previamente ha devastado?

Aunque escrito y reescrito en numerosos géneros, enemigos a amantes sigue reinando como uno de las _tropes_ más fascinantes, intelectualmente estimulantes y emocionantes de la ficción. Rose Tico y Armitage Hux se presentan como candidatos perfectamente calificados para un arco narrativo tan romántico. Sus posiciones adversarias, sus cualidades contrastantes y sus habilidades compartidas se prestan a un romance rico y dinámico que promovería la comprensión, la sanación y el crecimiento de ambas partes. El giro de Hux hacia el espionaje abre la puerta para que su personaje crezca más allá de lo que otros se han esforzado por convertir, mientras que Rose, consciente de lo que pueden traer la destrucción y el odio, ha conservado no solo su capacidad de compasión y comprensión, sino también su optimismo y su fuego interno también. Como se indica en el _Diccionario visual de The Rise of Skywalker_ , ella está “ansiosa por capturar [la ciencia de la primera orden] para reutilizarla en una mejor causa”[[29]](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28617495#ftnt29). Tal vez el mismo concepto pueda extenderse a un hombre roto y descarriado con el que comparte muchas de las mismas pasiones, rasgos y un pasado bastante mordaz. ❀

[[1] ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28617495#ftnt_ref1) Jason Fry, Star Wars: Los últimos Jedi , 297

[[2] ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28617495#ftnt_ref2) Jason Fry, Star Wars: Los últimos Jedi , 297

[[3] ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28617495#ftnt_ref3) Jason Fry, Star Wars: Los últimos Jedi , 296

[[4] ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28617495#ftnt_ref4) Jason Fry, Star Wars: The Last Jedi: Rose Tico Resistance Fighter

[[5] ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28617495#ftnt_ref5) Jason Fry, Star Wars: Los últimos Jedi , 307

[[6] ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28617495#ftnt_ref6) Jason Fry, Star Wars: Los últimos Jedi, 206

[[7] ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28617495#ftnt_ref7)Diccionario visual El Ascenso de Skywalker.

[[8] ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28617495#ftnt_ref8)Star Wars: Los últimos jedis: Diccionario Visual.

[[9] ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28617495#ftnt_ref9) Alan Dean Foster, Star Wars: El despertar de la fuerza , 75

[[10] ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28617495#ftnt_ref10) Michael Kogge, El Ascenso de Skywalker Novela Juvenil, ubicación 1501

[[11] ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28617495#ftnt_ref11)"Kelly Marie Tran explica por qué es importante la representación en 'Star Wars'”, Variety. 

[[12] ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28617495#ftnt_ref12)Star Wars: Mujeres de la Galaxia, Chronicle Books. 

[[13] ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28617495#ftnt_ref13) Escuadrón Cobalto - Extracto exclusivo 

[[14] ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28617495#ftnt_ref14)Star Wars: El diccionario visual completo 

[[15] ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28617495#ftnt_ref15)Star Wars: Mujeres de la Galaxia, Chronicle Books. 

[[16] ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28617495#ftnt_ref16)StarWars: Los últimos jedis: Diccionario Visual

[[17] ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28617495#ftnt_ref17) Alan Dean Foster, Star Wars: El despertar de la fuerza

[[18] ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28617495#ftnt_ref18)Star Wars: Los últimos jedis: Edición expandida

[[19] ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28617495#ftnt_ref19)Star Wars: El despertar de la fuerza: el diccionario visual 

[[20] ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28617495#ftnt_ref20)Star Wars El Ascenso de Skywalker: El diccionario visual 

[[21] ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28617495#ftnt_ref21) Michael Kogge, El Ascenso de Skywalker novela juvenil, ubicación 2549

[[22] ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28617495#ftnt_ref22) Michael Kogge, El Ascenso de Skywalker novela juvenil, ubicación 2549

[[23] ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28617495#ftnt_ref23) Michael Kogge, El Ascenso de Skywalker novela juvenil, ubicación 2549

[[24] ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28617495#ftnt_ref24)"12 cosas que descubrimos sobre 'Los últimos jedis' de la novelización de la película," TheDailyDot. 

[[25] ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28617495#ftnt_ref25)"Avanzando rápidamente...", Star Wars Insider 

[[26] ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28617495#ftnt_ref26) Rian Johnson, 2018.

[[27] ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28617495#ftnt_ref27) Rian Johnson, Los últimos jedis.

[[28] ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28617495#ftnt_ref28)"Star Wars: 15 cosas que no sabías sobre Rose Tico", [ ScreenRant](https://www.google.com/url?q=https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Screen_Rant&sa=D&ust=1610057365286000&usg=AOvVaw06Oav9e_hZnKRmAlbXHEA0) . 

[[29] ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28617495#ftnt_ref29)Star Wars El Ascenso de Skywalker: Diccionario Visual.

**Author's Note:**

> Agradecimientos de la Autora:  
> Muchísimas gracias a Brit por ser una fuente de inspiración y ser lector beta de esta pieza. No solo se le ocurrió el título, sino que también me empujó a profundizar en áreas que de otro modo podría haber pasado por alto. Gracias también a mi esposo por editar y ayudarme con los elementos de escritura más académica. Por último, gracias al GingerRose hub y a la gran comunidad GR por recopilar tanto material canónico del que podía extraer contenido y por brindarme un apoyo tan increíble.
> 
> Agradecimientos de Traducción:  
> Mis más sinceros agradecimientos y admiración para ElfMaidenOfLight por permitirme traducir al español este MARAVILLOSO análisis que hizo para el fandom Gingerrose, su aporte ha añadido información y reflexión acerca de estos dos personajes secundarios pero valiosos y profundos como son Rosie y Armie y ayuda a abrir un panorama con bases específicas plasmadas en libros y material de Star Wars.  
> Gracias por este trabajo a ti y a todas las personas que te ayudaron en el proceso. 
> 
> Agradecimientos a mi adorada Lubamoon que me ayudó con la traducción, y a mi hermosa Mjoi25 por la portada. 
> 
> A ti que lees esto, si, nuestro ship tiene sentido, tiene bases, hay precedentes quizás abiertos a la interpretación e imaginación de l@s fans, y de hecho, eso es lo único que importa, que Rose y Armitage viven en nuestros escritos, nuestra mente y corazón y mientras así sea, les podemos hacer justicia. 
> 
> Elijamos salvar siempre lo que amamos.


End file.
